Not goodbye
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: Toby was like that: a misterious,one off, charming person. And i loved it.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters, or the PLL story. I just own Toby Cavanaugh and Caleb Rivers ;)

Not a good bye.

If there was something I didn't expect to happen that Sunday morning , was to find Toby Cavanaugh outside my house, totaly wet because of the heavy rain. but still willing to talk to me. There were ages since we last had a conversation, since we last spent time together… Few months after Alison's case was solved, our relationship lost its magic. It wasn't that we had an argumento or something like that, but we just stopped hanging out, talking to eachother… I guess it sometimes happens, life works that way.

But still there he was, after two years of miscommunication, standing on the porch of my house, in front of me with a small grin on his face, staring at me in silence.

_Gosh, he's even more handsome than he was before-_ I thought.

Yet all I was able to say was: -Toby?

-Hey, Spence. How are you?- he replied waving his hand.

My heart started beating so loud and Fast that it Could be heard from the other side of the world.

It wasn't long till I invited him in, and offered him a cup of coffee. I have to admit i had a great time, and that I felt happy. Toby made me happy, no matter what, he always found the way to make me fell fine.

Hours passed by while we were recalling old times, some of them tragic, like when all the Alison's drama was goig on-, or when Aria s secret came out to light, but we also rememberd the times when we were a couple…a happy couple.

I was about to ask him how was Jenna doing, when his relaxed expresión suddenly changed into a serious one-. _Oh n_o- I thought.

Toby Loked at me, then shooke his head twice and said:

Spencer, I should probably go… i don't really know why I came here.

What are you talking about Toby? We are having a good time.

I…-he stumbled- I'm not good for you- he said finally.

-You are- Was my reply. I hated the times when he acted that way. Though many people might still think he was involved in Allie's murder, I didn't. In fact, I thought he was the most sincere, honest and marvellous guy I've ever met in my entire life and I just couldn't stand him when he started talking to me as if I thought of him as the way the rest of people did.-You ARE good to me, Toby- I repeated, making a special emphasis to the Word_ are _– and I like it when you are here with me- I added.

Unconscientiously, I reached for one of his hands and placed it between mines. He let it there, which comforted me.

-I also like being here, Spence…I missed you- he said. I Could notice i was blushing, but i didn't care at all.- But I really have to go now, Spencer. I got some things to do.

Against all my wills, i let him go, but not before making him promise me he would come around the next day.

-I promise you'll see me here tomorrow… and may be we can go for a coffee-he said.

I Could do nothing but smile and nod as an idiot.

To be honest, I don't remember when exactly he kissed me… I just remeber that from a moment to another, our lips were together, perfectly matched.

The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds, but It felt wonderful.

That night I couldn't fall asleep. Yeah, I was tired, tired like hell, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Toby.

He wasn't like any guy I've met before. He wasn't like Ian, or Wren; he wasn't even like Alex, the guy who I thought that was the one for me. No, Toby was a one-off, he standed out of the crowd, and although his life had been kind of fucked-up, he has always remained strong, never gave up the fight.

I loved Toby. I loved him like I never loved anyone. Because even though it didn't seem that he was a good guy, trust me, he was.

And he is.

Well… this is my first fic in english, so please be nice

I appreciate reviews, it doesn't take long to write one, and it makes me really happy!

Thank you!

Emily V. Howe

Ps: for those who wanna know, I'm from Argentina, so forgive me if you find spelling mistakes


End file.
